Uncoeur pour tout recommencer
by Eyonna
Summary: et si un coup de foudre venez à détruire la vie que l'on a? Et si une maladie venait tout arranger? rating large... hp/dm lm/nm


**COUCOU**

**alors voila un petit Os pour me faire pardonner mon retard sur ma fic Tout pour toi. En faite je suis en manque d'inspiration donc j'arrive pas a pondre un nouveau chapitre par conséquence j'ai écris ce petit Os qui me trote dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je tiens a m'excuser parce que je vais partir en Angleterre donc il n'y aura pas la suite de Tout pour toi avant au moins deux semaine si ce n'est plus... pas taper l'auteur...**

**ah et puis désolé pour les fautes!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je m'appel Drago Lucius Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy née black. Et voila l'histoire de ma vie ou du moins l'essentiel et le plus important. Je ne vais pas commencer par je suis né à… cela n'a aucune importance car ma vie a mes yeux n'a débuté que le jour où je l'ai rencontré…

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était un jour de pluie, mon chauffeur m'avait emmené au lycée comme tous les matins, et comme tous les matins je me pavanais devant tout ces gens aux visages admiratifs qui me regardaient avec envie. J'allais en cour sans même passer voir mes quelques amis, l'envie n'y était pas aujourd'hui. J'entrais donc et il me fut donner l'occasion de voir la merveille que l'humanité n'ait jamais créé. Il était la de dos a moi regardant par la fenêtre, seul son dos m'était permis de voir. Un dos puissant, se finissant sur des hanches étroites, une touffe de cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille. Sentant surement mon regard fixait sur lui le jeune homme se retourna, et le monde se transforma, je ne voyais que du vert, un vert émeraude. Sortant de ma torpeur je me mis à le dévisager, je sais aucun Malfoy ne dévisage quelqu'un on le dévisage mais non l'inverse. Mais à cet instant il me fut impossible de faire autrement.

Un visage fin, une bouche rouge et bien dessinée, un front couvert de quelques mèches de cheveux. Son teint était pale mais ne lui donnait aucunement l'impression de ressembler à un mort vivant. Son torse puissant devait être agréable au touché, ses bras puissant donné l'envie de se réfugier à l'intérieur. Ses délicats poignets, et ses longues mains puissantes, ses longues jambes moulaient par un jean, nous montraient qu'il devait surement faire du sport. Tout en lui attirait le regard.

Je relevais les yeux et je constatais que le garçon en face de moi avait vu le regard que je lui portais. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir puisque je m'étais arrêté devant la porte lorsque mon regard était tombé sur lui.

Nos regards se croisaient à nouveau, et le jeune homme en face de moi se mit à rougir, et se fut la première foi que j'apprécier de voir un homme rougir.

Il était de notoriété publique que j'avais un penchant pour les hommes. Et d'ailleurs sans vouloir me vanter j'ai eu pas mal de conquête, tous étaient juste une histoire de sexe, une histoire sans lendemain. Et je fus choquer de constater que l'homme qui était en face de moi, je ne le voulais pas dans mon lit mais autrement bien que je ne savais pas encore comment.

J'allais donc m'approcher de lui et me présenter lorsque notre professeur, Monsieur Bean (nda: xD) entra dans la classe me fit signe de m'assoir et appela le garçon au tableau. Il le présenta sous le nom de Harry Potter, nouvel élève, n'ayant jamais été dans une école mais ayant toujours prit des cours par correspondance à cause de nombreux déplacement que devaient faire lui et sa famille.

Suite à la présentation il alla s'assoir au fond de la classe et je ne le vis plus jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Lorsque la cloche sonna se fut une libération, je rangeai vite mes affaires et parti attendre Harry devant la classe. Lorsque celui-ci sorti je l'interpellais et me présentais :

« Salut, je suis Drago Malfoy » et je me surpris à ne rien ajouter, à ne pas en faire des tonnes pour ne pas l'impressionner, à ne pas lui déballer mon nom entier comme si je parlais à n'importe quelle conquête.

« Je suis Harry Potter » Et sa voie, mon dieu sa voie, j'en rêverais, une voie douce et grave et parfaite.

« Je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure je n'aurais pas du te dévisager, c'est gênant et inconvenable. C'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais vu et je me demandais qui tu étais. » Eh bien quoi je n'allais pas lui dire que je te trouvais tellement trop beau et désirable que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regardais ! Sinon c'était sur il aurait plus jamais voulu que je l'approche !

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, un tel regard n'est pas désagréable surtout venant d'une personne comme toi » ….Etait il vraiment en train de me faire du charme ? Je ne sais pas et je ne le saurais surement jamais.

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et suite à cette rencontre nous sommes restés très proches. Moi oubliant souvent mes amis pour rester avec lui et lui ne se faisant pas réellement d'ami à part une fille brune et un rouquin, répondant au nom de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Se fut plusieurs mois plu tard que notre relation bascula.

Je me promenais tranquillement en attendant l'heure de mon prochain cours, lorsque j'entendis un son bizarre provenir du gymnase. Il ne me fallut même pas 2 seconde pour reconnaitre la voie enchanteresse d'Harry. Je m'y précipitai et la je vu l'horreur de la scène Harry se faisant tripoter par un autre garçon. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'allais me jeter sur l'individu, m'apprêtant à lui faire regretter d'être né, lorsque le même son que j'avais entendu se répéta.

A cet instant je cru tomber dans un gouffre infini. Harry, mon Harry se faisait tripoter par un homme et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Bien que je me doutais qu'il ait une préférence pour les personne du même sexe, cela me fit un choc de l'apprendre ainsi. Mais pire que cela se fut de le voir avoir du plaisir sous les mains d'un autre homme qui me blessa le plus. Se fut à cet instant que je compris ce que j'avais toujours attendu de lui, de l'amour son amour, et ceux depuis la première foi que je l'ai vu.

Les gémissements me ramena à la réalité, et je vis le regard de l'homme que j'aimais se posait sur moi. Je vis d'abord l'étonnement puis de la panique. Je vis ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour me dire quelque chose mais jamais je n'entendis es paroles car j'étais parti.

Après mettre réfugié dans ma chambre, en sécurité dans mon manoir. Je laissai toutes les larmes que je possédais couler de mon corps. Après avoir pleuré longuement je pris la décision, sage d'après moi, de l'éviter.

La semaine se finit donc ainsi, moi évitant Harry, et Harry me cherchant partout. Vendredi soir après avoir passé une semaine interminable je soufflais me disant que le week-end m'apporterait le repos dont j'avais besoin. Mais c'était mal connaitre Harry…

Nous étions donc samedi, je pensais à Harry comme toujours depuis que je l'avais rencontré lorsque mon majordome vint frapper à ma porte pour me signaler qu'un visiteur souhaiter me voir. Pensant que c'était Blaise, inquiet de ne plus me voir, qui était venu prendre de mes nouvelles, e demandait a Dobby (mon majordome) de le faire monter.

Je vis donc mon ami rentré dans ma chambre. Et se fut avec une seconde de retard que je compris que le garçon au teint pale aux cheveux noirs et aux verts, n'était pas Blaise, qui, il en va de soit, ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa. Mais Harry Potter, l'homme qui envahissait mes pensées, l'homme que j'évitais déjà depuis cinq jours (nda : sachant qu'il les a surprit lundi et qu'on est samedi cela fait 5 jours).

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste que je me retrouvé couché sur mon lit avec un Harry assit à sur moi.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'évite depuis une semaine ? Je sais que tu m'as vu dans une position plutôt compromettante, mais tu es gay non ? Alors tu ne devrais pas être aussi gêné puisque tu as toi aussi du te retrouver dans une telle position !

-Harry lève toi de moi… s'il te plait.

-Pour que tu trouve le moyen de me faire virer d'ici et que je ne puisse pas obtenir des réponses à mes questions ? NON ! » Harry était vraiment en colère.

« Harry s'il te plait…

-Réponds-moi d'abord ! »

Peu à peu ma tristesse se transforma en colère ! Comment cet idiot osait il lui demander une telle chose ? Comment osait-il lui demander le pourquoi de sa réaction ? N'était-elle pas évidente ?

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Hein ? Tu veux vraiment savoir POURQUOI ?

-oui…

-Comment tu réagirais si tu voyais l'homme que tu aimais prendre du plaisir avec un autre homme ! Comment tu réagirais si tu le voyais gémir sous les mains d'un autre homme ? » Plus je parlais plus la colère montait en moi. Et je vis dans les yeux si expressifs de l'homme que j'aimai, passer l'étonnement la surprise et de la… tendresse ?

« Tu m'aime ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Oh ! Si là est la question. Alors mon ange blond tu m'aime ? Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu sa.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte abruti ?!

-Je dis que sa fait longtemps que j'attends le moment où tu me diras ces trois petits mots… parce que je t'aime mon ange blond.

-QUOI ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule abruti ! C'est vrai c'est tellement logique d'aimer quelqu'un et de prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas un ABRUTI POTTER ! Et descends TOUT DE SUITE de MOI !! » Bien que je restais énervé, je ne pu empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort et plus vite suite au discours qu'avait tenu le brun.

« Je t'aime, je pensais juste que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque alors je me suis dit que prendre du bon temps avec quelqu'un me permettrait de t'oublier et de penser a autre chose qu'a ton beau visage.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Et tu croyais sérieusement qu'il était facile d'oublier un Malfoy dans les bras d'un autre ! Pff tu es bien bête Potter, un Malfoy est irremplaçable. » Ma réplique devait surement être drôle, parce que suite à cela l'homme sur moi lâcha un rire.

« Je t'aime mon ange blond.

-je t'aime aussi idiot »

Bien loin de me déranger, il s'installa confortablement sur moi et nous échangeâmes notre premier baisé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Notre relation se passa très bien, nous nous disputions quelques fois, parfois elles étaient violentes mais nous nous réconcilions à chaque foi sur l'oreiller… Que de souvenir…

J'avais réussis à éviter que notre couple arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de mon père, Lucius Malfoy. Fier descendant de la grande lignée des Malfoy et surtout homophobe comme pas possible…

Mais il a fallu que l'un des prétendants d'Harry jaloux de notre couple raconte tout à mon père. Celui-ci ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas vu ses photos… Ces photos représentant Harry et moi dans la cour du lycée en train d'échanger un long baisé.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prit de précaution au lycée puisque jamais une de mes conquêtes n'aurait vendu la mèche à mon père ayant trop peur de la réaction de se dernier. Mais il faut croire que ce gars, un certain Olivier Dubois sois, suicidaire. Je me souviendrais toujours de comment mon père a réagi se soir la, et de la réaction plus que surprenante de ma mère.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« DRAGO MALFOY !! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Vous m'avez demandé père ?

-Qu'est ce que ceci ? »

Sa voie était calme trop calme. Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de ma mère, assise dans un fauteuil et regardant la scène comme si elle regardait un film.

Je baissais mon regard et je pu voir les photos, les photos de mon amour et moi s'embrassant tendrement. Et la un doute me prit et si il avait fait du mal a 'Ry et si celui-ci était en danger ? Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de mentir et de prendre le risque d'affronter mon père énervait par homosexualité et par un mensonge qui ne servirait a rien face à ces photos. Je pris don mon courage à deux mains et dis :

« Ceci père sont des photos de moi et de mon copain échangeant un baisé. » Oui moi aussi je crois que je suis suicidaire. La panique s'infiltra dans mes veines lorsque je vis sa colère et son dégout apparaitre dans ses yeux. L allait porter la main sur moi si ma mère n'avait pas prit ma défense.

« Lucius s'il vous plait laissez donc cet enfant tranquille.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous prenez sa défense ?

-Oui. Depuis toujours je vous ai aimé, j'aurais donné ma vie pour vous. Mais n'êtes vous donc pas capable d'accepter votre fils, votre chaire et votre sang, juste parce que celui-ci n'a pas les mêmes gouts que vous ?

-Cette chose n'est plus mon fils, un homme aimant un autre. Cela est contre nature ! Je ne peux pas accepter CA sous mon toit !

-Père… êtes vous en train de dire que vous m'expulsez du manoir ?

-Tu as tout compris au moins même si tu as des gouts contre nature je dois reconnaitre que tu es toujours aussi perspicace.

-mais enfin mon époux vous ne pouvez pas ! Expulser votre seul fils, votre seul héritier !

-Vous n'aurez cas m'en donner un autre.

-Et si celui-ci a les mêmes gouts que Drago ?

-Voyons ma chère une tare n'arrive pas deux fois sur la même famille.

-Je partirais avec lui !

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de ma mère. Son désespoir se reflétant dans ses grands yeux bleu, et un dilemme apparaissant sur son visage, qui devait-elle choisir ? L'homme de sa vie, ou sa chair son sang, sa fils ? Tout doucement, lentement la résignation remplaça ces émotions, la tristesse s'y mêlant.

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi il part, je pars. » Dans ma tête tout s'arrêta à cet instant. Ma mère celle qui m'a donné la vie mais qui aimait par-dessus tout son époux, m'avait choisi. Moi. Le garçon au gout contre nature. Les larmes remplir mes yeux. Je perdis conscience du temps, et de tout ce qui se passait, je n'entendis pas la suite de leurs dispute et lorsque ma mère me ramena à la réalité mon père avait quitté la pièce.

Elle me demanda d'aller préparer mes affaires que nous allions séjourner quelques temps chez ses parents. Je voulu la persuader d'annuler de rester ici, de rester avec lui. Mais je n'eu le temps de rien dire qu'elle m'avait déjà coupé la parole et me disait :

« Mon amour, mon ange, j'aime ton père, de tout mon cœur mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais surtout si ton père me force à choisir entre vous deux. Alors ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, je veillerais sur toi et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes partis vivre quelque temps chez mes grands parents ceux-ci ayant accepté mes gouts. Je leur ai présenté Harry, qu'ils ont trouvé adorable et attachant. Puis quelques temps plu tard ma mère nous a trouvé un appart' confortable où nous sommes parti vivre rapidement. Harry venait tellement souvent que ma mère prit rapidement la décision de lui donner un double des clefs.

Il dormait souvent chez et peu a peu on pu voir souvent des affaires a lui trainer chez nous et c'est donc ainsi que tout naturellement ma mère lui proposa d'emménager ici. Sans me demander mon avis bien sur, mais il faut avouer que c'était loin de me déplaire.

Harry vivant seul, ses parents étant retournés en voyage d'affaire il n'eut aucune raison de refuser et c'est ainsi que commença notre vie tout les trois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Se fut trois ans plu tard par une journée d'été, que notre vie bascula et cela pas en bien.

Ma mère était tombé malade, gravement malade. Problème de cœur. Il lui fallait une greffe de cœur le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour une greffe il faut de l'argent et de l'argent on n'en avait pas. Mes grands parents n'ayant plus vraiment d'argent la boite que tenait mon grand père ayant fait faillite. Le boulot que je faisais ne rapportait pas assez pour payer, Harry me proposa de s'en occuper mais je refusais.

Il me parla alors d'appeler mon père.

Non mais il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? J'allais quand même ne pas appeler ce salaud après ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère ?! Non parce qu'il me mette à la porte ok, mais qu'il renit ma mère parce qu'elle a prit ma défense qu'il la laisse partir, et qu'en plus 3 mois après son divorce il en épouse une autre comme si de rien n'était ! Il en ait hors de question !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il faut croire que le monde était contre moi, car quelques temps plu tard ma mère fut internée.

Et se fut s'en aucune joie que je vis apparaitre mon géniteur dans la chambre d'hôpital de ma mère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

-C'est moi qui l'ai appelé

-Pardon ?

-Ecoute Dray ta mère risque de mourir si elle n'a pas sa greffe au plus vite alors mais ta rancune de coté et accepte son aide. Puis si tu veux me crier dessus vas-y mais je ne regrette rien !

-Je dois dire que ton compagnon a raison aller dehors et discuter pendant ce temps je parlerais a ta mère.

-Hors de question que je la laisse seule avec toi !

-Fais comme bon te semblera mais laisse moi ta place que je lui parle. » Etrange comme nous étions passé du vous au tu, il ya quelque chose qui a du se briser le jour où nous sommes parti mais étrangement ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours trouvé cela bizarre que l'on doive se vouvoyer entre parent.

« Bonjour Narcissa. Comment vas-tu ?

-Comment ai-je l'air d'aller d'après toi ?

-Bien. Un peu plus pale que d'habitude mais tu garde toujours ta beauté.

-Comment tu peux dire sa !

-Drago ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plait. OU je te ferais sortir d'ici afin que ta mère et moi puissions discutés tranquillement.

-Lucius, je refuse que tu payes.

-Je crains fort que tu n'es pas le choix ma douce.

-Ta douce ? Tu te moque de moi ?! Je suis peut être malade mais je ne suis pas idiote !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que tu t'es remarié ! Alors je ne pense pas que ta femme soit d'accord pour que tu m'appel ma douce ou encore pour que tu payes les frais pour ma greffe.

- Mon épouse… n'a rien à dire.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Oui. Ecoutes Narcissa il est vrai que je me suis remarié mais je regrette chaque décision que j'ai prise ces dernières années. Depuis le jour où vous êtes parti, depuis le jour où notre divorce a été annoncé, je regrette, je t'aime et j'aime mon fils malgré ses gouts. Mais tu sais qu'un Malfoy ne cour pas après les gens ni après sa femme et son fils. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Un Malfoy ne regrette pas… Et pourtant aujourd'hui je vais faire tout cela. Dans l'espoir de vous récupérer toi et notre fils. Je m'excuse Narcissa, je m'excuse de ma stupidité, et je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir. » Puis se retournant vers Drago : « Je m'excuse Drago, je m'excuse de t'avoir chassé, et de ne pas avoir accepté tes gouts. Surtout qu'il faut l'avouer tu a plutôt bon gout en matière de garçon. »

J'eu le souffle coupé par sa tirade mon père, un Malfoy comme jamais il en a existé, un Malfoy si a cheval sur les règles sur les traditions, sur les principes des Malfoy, venait de faire des excuses.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de ma mère, elle avait toujours tellement espéré ces paroles.

« Si vous m'accordez votre pardon, je vous jure d'essayer de rattraper ces années perdues, je demanderais le divorce tout de suite et bien sur je te trouverais le meilleur cœur que tu puisses avoir. En revanche si vous ne m'accordez pas votre pardon, eh bien il est sur que je te trouverais le meilleur cœur et que je demanderais le divorce. Mais je sortirais de votre vie, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Jamais.

-Qu'en est il de Harry ? » Allait il accepter l'homme que j'aimais ?

« Il est l'homme que tu aimes, il est l'homme avec qui tu veux partager ta vie, il est celui qui te rends heureux, il est celui qui est dans ton cœur, il est ton compagnon. » Il venait de nous faire comprendre qu'il l'acceptait, mais pour le pardonner pour passer à autre chose il fallait qu'il le dise il le fallait.

« Je l'accepte. »

Toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis notre départ du manoir, celle que je n'ai jamais laissé couler, celle que je retenais pour que ma mère garde courage, coulèrent ce jour là.

Je pleurais, la tristesse du rejet de mon père, ma culpabilité pour être la cause du divorce de mes parents. Mais je pleurais ma joie de ses retrouvailles, ma joie de son acceptation.

Deux bras puissant m'encerclèrent, une odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis des années remplit mes narines. Mon père me tenait pour la première foi depuis que j'avais cinq ans dans ses bras.

Et mes larmes redoublèrent. Il m'avait accepté, il nous avait acceptés.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Que voulez vous que je vous raconte de plus ? Cette histoire c'est passé il y a maintenant six ans. Et suite a cela mon père a divorcé, trouvé le meilleur cœur pour ma mère, ils se sont remariés et vivent heureux dans un nouveau manoir. Eh oui ma mère n'a pas accepté de vivre dans la même maison où avait vécu une parfaite étrangère. On fut tous étonné d'entendre que mon père n'ait jamais cherché a avoir un autre héritier.

Quant à Harry et moi eh bien on s'est marié. On vit et on est heureux et on est même en train de penser a adopter un enfant.

La vie n'est elle pas merveilleuse ? Moi qui pensait ne plus jamais être totalement heureux depuis que mon père nous avait quitté… Eh bien je me suis bien trompé.

Voila l'histoire de ma vie oui je sais c'est juste quelques années quatre pour être exact mais bon que voulez vous je ne vais pas vous en raconter plus parce que le reste ne vous regarde pas. …… Quoi que cet extrait non plus ne vous regarde pas. Bon allait je vous laisse mon amour est rentré et je souhaite lui souhaiter dignement son anniversaire. Ben oui c'est pas tout les jours qu'on faite 26 ans.

* * *

**Alors verdict? review? PLeaseuhhhhhhh!! même pour dire que c'est nul c'est po grave...**

**Kissous **

**Lady**


End file.
